1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for backing up backup target data to be a target for backup.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of this type of technology, a technology, whereby a normal server and a failed server cooperate, a substitute server is determined from among a plurality of servers, and the same data saved by the normal server and failed server is then transferred to the substitute server, is known (Japanese Patent Publication Laid Open No. 2002-215474 (paragraph 6), for example).
Further, when backup target data is backed up, parity data for this backup target data is sometimes created as additional information on the basis of the backup target data and the parity data is stored together with the backup target data in a data storage device. With technology for backing up data, the manner in which additional information for this data is stored is sometimes important. For example, when the backup source device performs a backup by transferring backup target data to the data storage device constituting the backup destination, processing to compute and store parity data can be performed in parallel with this backup. However, in cases where the data size of the backup target data is huge, the burden on the backup source device is great.